monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Wiki Policies
We’re fairly loose and easy about rules here, but there are a few hard and fast ones that can’t be ignored. 1) Be kind to each other. It may seem like something that doesn’t need to be said, but you’d be surprised how often people can come across as mean, and it’s usually when they don’t think about what they’ve said. If you’re commenting on somebody else’s work, or replying to a post, just take a second to think: “''would I have wanted someone to talk to me like this?” If the answer is “''no,” then take a moment to think how you could reword your post to seem more constructive, or simply less aggressive. 2) No bad language. This is a wiki which likes to think it’s civilised, so keep the bad words out. If you see somebody using bad language, report it to one of the , and it will be dealt with. Consistent use of bad language will result in a ban. 3) No racism, sexism, or political agendas. Unless they are actually a part of the monster’s story, then these are not things which should be discussed on Monster Wiki. Again, if you see this here, report it to the . 4) No unsafe images. Due to the nature of Monster Wiki, our site is regularly viewed by younger people. If you even think that the image you’re uploading might be unsuitable for younger viewers, then the chances are it isn’t. Nothing that isn’t safe for school or work is allowed here. 5) No “''Badge Hunting.”'' That includes, but is not limited to, no making a single edit a day to add/remove a tiny piece of a page, a single character edit, or correcting English/American spelling, which would otherwise go unnoticed, or making a minor change to your user page. Doing so will result in a ban. 6) Don’t add pages with no content. Whilst we want to have as many pages as possible on Monster Wiki, if you create a page, it must still contain at least the basic information about that monster. If you think that your page is lacking, then simply add the “Pages that need help” or “Article stub” category. If you’d like one of the longer-term editors to have a look at it and add info, or give you help, then message one of the to let them know. 7) No copy-pasting from other sites. If you didn’t write something yourself, don’t copy and paste stuff from another website. Nobody likes to have their work stolen. 8) Pages marked as UNDER CONSTRUCTION. These pages should not be edited by those who did not create them. In general, these pages are marked as such because the creator didn’t have enough time to finish it off in one sitting. If the page has been marked as UNDER CONSTRUCTION for more than one month, then please report this to an , and one of us will decide whether or not it should be open to editing. Other than that, enjoy your time here, and don’t worry if you make a mistake here and there. Everything can be fixed on Wikia! Category:Organisation Category:Policy